


Pulau Sentana (0)

by blanco0719



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alur: Campuran, Canon Compliant, M/M, Parallel Universes, Sudut Pandang: Campuran, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanco0719/pseuds/blanco0719
Summary: Tentang surat misterius, mimpi, semesta paralel, dan pulau kemungkinan.“Di penghujung adegan rindu ini,Yang kerap kali mengitari kepalaku,Kudengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar.Ini bukanlah mimpi, bukan?Bukan.”—Replay (PM 01:27)





	1. The Origin

**Author's Note:**

> [!!!] Tolong Dibaca [!!!]
> 
> 1\. Istilah-istilah di dalam fic ini dibuat sebahasa-indonesia mungkin jadi gapake Hyung dll. (Lestarikan budaya Indonesia!) Kecuali memang ada part di mana mereka ngomong pake inggris, berhubung setting-nya di Amerika karena cerita ini pada dasarnya dibuat mengenai tur mereka selama di Amerika Utara. Dan, btw, berhubung ku dari Sumut yang notabenenya jarang manggil Kak ke laki-laki kecuali di situasi formal kek sekolah/kuliah (itu pun kalo udah deket jadi Bang lagi) makanya pake kata Bang. Pun supaya lebih natural aja.
> 
> 2\. Asal kata:  
> sentana (adv.): kalau; dengan sepertinya; dengan selayaknya; dengan kira-kira.
> 
> 3\. Kalau -0- artinya mereka lagi di parallel universe (semesta paralel) alias di pulau sentana itu. Kalau ada tanggalnya ya berarti di semesta yang kita tinggali ini.
> 
> 4\. Pairing utamanya Johnyong, Yujae, Dodong tapi di Chapter 1 ini masih jelasin asal mulanya jadi belum keliatan johnyong yujae dodong nya & beberapa karakter juga belum muncul. Dan lagipula yang terpenting mereka semua di sini temenan bin bro-broan, ga musuh-musuhan.

-0-

  
Johnny teringat terakhir kali ia hendak menutup mata, tadi malam, ia merasakan lampu di biliknya bercahaya agak aneh. Sudah berapa malam ia tidur di bilik bus tur yang sama, di balik tirai kelabu yang sama, namun baru kali itulah ia merasa janggal. Terlalu mengantuk, ia hanya menepikan pikiran sesaat tersebut.

  
Dan, terang saja.

  
Pagi ini, entah bagaimana cara semesta bekerja, ia menemukan diri terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali tidak seperti bilik kecilnya. Punggung terasa pegal lantaran ia tak lagi berbaring di matras, melainkan … pasir putih.

  
Johnny terperanjat melihat sekeliling seketika. Gelagapan ia menginspeksi dan meraba seluruh anggota tubuh yang, kalau-kalau, ada yang hilang. Syukurnya tidak. Sejauh mata memandang ke depan yang dilihat hanyalah pantai dan laut terhampar tak berujung, sementara di belakang berjajar angkuh pepohonan hutan. Namun tak satu pun dari itu semua adalah tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ia harapkan muncul.

  
“Ya Tuhan!” ia bangkit dan menoleh-noleh ke sekitar, “Taeyong?! Yuta! Abang Manajer? Siapapun, di mana kalian?!!” teriaknya parau sehabis bangun tidur.

  
Tak menyerah, ia berjalan sepanjang bibir pantai sembari mengabsen satu per satu nama teman grupnya dengan suara lantang di tengah daratan lepas. Barangkali mereka menyelam, pikirnya, meski situasi ini sungguh tak masuk akal sebab ia ingat betul sedang berada dalam bus.

  
Beberapa menit yang melelahkan kemudian, dengan terseok-seok akhirnya ia kembali ke titik asal. Oleh karena suara habis namun tak satu kepala pun muncul. Di satu sisi juga khawatir bila ia tak di tempat jika memang member mencarinya.

  
Diperhatikanlah area ia berbaring di awal tadi. Baru ia tersadar di atas pasir terdapat lingkaran besar yang digambar dengan kayu atau sejenisnya, persis mengelilingi tempat ia berbaring tadi, melihat dari bekas cetakan samar tubuhnya di sana.

  
“Apa ini lelucon?” kening Johnny mengerut, sama sekali tak tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukan. Lingkaran itu cukup jauh dari batas pasang air pantai, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi tak sampai hilang terhapus sambaran air.

  
“Ayolah, katakan ini lelucon,” intonasi suara ia kini terdengar putus asa bahkan untuk telinga optimis seorang Johnny. “Aku tidak akan marah apalagi memukul,” rengeknya seraya merengut; dalam hati berharap seseorang sedang memperhatikan di balik semak kemudian muncullah suara gelak Haechan di tengah-tengah nelangsanya.

  
Namun tidak.

  
Alih-alih jawaban, hanya ada angin pantai yang berhembus menggelitik telinga dan meniup helaian rambut laki-laki itu hingga jatuh menutupi mata, belum lagi menggigit lengan dan kakinya yang terekspos—ia hanya mengenakan kaus polos putih dan celana pendek.

  
Merasa sungguh-sungguh sendirian, ia lalu terduduk, melipat lutut di bawah dagu, lantas memeluk kedua kaki sambil membenamkan kepala di tengah rongganya.

* * *

  
\--190506--

  
“Kau tahu mengenai penggemar yang masuk ke bus kita?”

  
“Oh, benar,” Johnny menenggak air putih untuk kesekian kali malam itu sehabis konser. Ia lantas duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan teman grup yang berambut cukup panjang kemerahan di antara mereka. Masing-masing bertengger di pinggir matrasnya sendiri, dengan kepala menjulur keluar dari bilik sebab atapnya terlalu rendah untuk ukuran mereka. Temannya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mengantisipasi respon sungguhan Johnny. “Sudah lewat berapa hari sejak kejadian, heh? Ngomong-ngomong, kau perlu potong rambut, Yuta.”

  
Yang disebut namanya langsung menggenggam sejumput rambut di tengkuk, “Ini?” sebelum Johnny bahkan menjawab ia melanjutkan, “aku suka rambut panjang,” ucap Yuta mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

  
Johnny terkikik kecil khasnya, “Lagipula kau memang lebih cocok rambut panjang.”

  
Air muka Yuta berubah cerah, “Trims,” senyumnya. Melihat Johnny tak lagi mengalamatkan maslahatnya, Yuta pun kembali membuka suara, “Koreksi, baru lewat satu hari sebenarnya. Dengar-dengar dia penggemarmu.”

  
“Apa?” baru terlihat ketertarikan di wajah Johnny. Yuta mengangguk saja. “Uh, maksudmu yang ada di video itu?” Johnny bergidik ngeri membayangkan bila itu benar penggemarnya.

  
“Oh, bukan, bukan,” yang lebih muda selisih bulan itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, “Kau tidak tahu, berarti?”

  
“Apa ini penggemar berbeda?”

  
Yuta mengangguk lagi, membuat Johnny mendengus tak percaya mengingat banyaknya penggemar yang sudah memijak kaki di bus mereka. “Setelah staf keamanan kita mengecek dan memanggil polisi, selang berapa menit seorang penggemar entah bagaimana menyusup dan meninggalkan sebuah surat. Bus dalam keadaan sudah terkunci saat itu.”

  
“Ah, yang benar,” ucap Johnny skeptis.

  
“Yeah,” Yuta mengucek-ucek mata yang lelah setelah seharian bergerak, “kau harus baca suratnya sebab itu dalam bahasa Inggris. Entah kenapa instingku bilang itu penting,” ujar Yuta serius secara tak perlu, “Yang bisa kutangkap dari suratnya hanya kata ‘johfam’ jadi aku yakin itu penggemarmu.”

  
“Di mana suratnya?” Johnny tak yakin ia ingin tahu sebetulnya—siapa pula yang mau mengakui penyusup sebagai penggemar? Namun perkataan Yuta lumayan terpercaya. Teman sebayanya itu seorang yang berpegang teguh pada omongan lagipula; apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, itu yang dia lakukan, sampai akhir tak akan berbalik badan.

  
Yuta menggaruk-garuk kepala kikuk meski tak gatal, “Uh … mungkin di tong sampah,” ia membersihkan kuku menghindari pandangan Johnny kemudian.

  
“Apa-apaan …,” Johnny menjawab datar. Namun cukup membuat Yuta bergetar di dalam dada mengetahui Johnny bisa menjadi seram saat tak senang, “Sumpah, dengar, bukan aku yang membuang,” si rambut merah berkilah dengan dua jari teracung membentuk v, “coba kautanya Jaehyun. Dia yang terakhir kali memegang.”

  
Johnny mengibas tangan dan langsung mengubah posisi untuk berbaring, “Hm, besok saja,” katanya tak sungguh-sungguh sambil menarik selimut dan menyamping menghadap Yuta, “Kau kelihatannya tahu benar tentang ini. Manajer kita tahu juga, tidak?”

  
Seketika Yuta menyengir picik, “Tidak. Aku saksi mata pertama saat gadis itu keluar dari bus dan buru-buru lari saat kupanggil,” nadanya sedikit terlalu bangga untuk perihal surat-menyurat sepele ini, pikir Johnny. “Aku sudah hampir mengambil fotonya untuk jadi bukti kepada Abang Manajer dan, mungkin, polisi. Saat kucoba membuka pintu bus, dan itu sungguh terkunci sama sekali. Di situlah aku merinding.”

  
Johnny mengerutkan kening sementara Yuta menyapukan rambut ke belakang dengan gerakan dramatis, “Jadi kuputuskan untuk tak beritahu siapa-siapa.” Yuta benar-benar menganggap hal ini layaknya kasus perdetektifan atau apa. Yang jangkung sudah membuka mulut protes hanya untuk disela, “Tapi tampaknya semesta memutuskan ini bukanlah rahasia yang harus kusimpan sendirian.”

  
_Ngomong apa lagi dia?_ Johnny memperhatikan tanda-tanda mabuk di wajah Yuta; nyatanya nihil.

  
“Maka saat pintu bus akhirnya dibuka oleh sopir, kucoba periksa seluruh ruangan kalau-kalau tertinggal barang berbahaya—kalian masih dalam perjalanan menuju bus—tiba-tiba Jaehyun datang membantu—”

  
“Terang saja kubantu. Kau yang mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung selama lima menit di depan mataku,” suara gerung agak serak terdengar dari bilik di atas kepala Yuta. “Orang waras manapun pasti akan membantu supaya kauberhenti melakukan apapun itu yang kaulakukan."

  
Dua pasang mata lantas mengarah ke atas. Sedetik kemudian, dari balik tirai menyembul kepala bersurai pink kotor dengan mata memerah sehabis tidur: Jaehyun.

  
“Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Ini sudah setengah tiga, yang benar saja.”

  
Alih-alih tersinggung, Yuta justru tersenyum jenaka khas dirinya sembari terkekeh, “Aih, adik kita nan sensitif suara ini _bobo_ -nya terganggu, ya,” suaranya dibuat kekanak-kanakkan.

  
Hal itu cuma membuat wajah merah asli Jaehyun semakin memerah, “Ugh, diamlah, Bang,” ia kembali menutup tirai kasar, “atau kubocorkan opinimu tentang foto Bang Johnny di Miami,” gumam Jaehyun, yang malangnya cukup terdengar jelas di tengah keheningan deru laju bus.

  
Yang diancam itu pun segera membelalakkan mata menatap Johnny dengan mulut kian ternganga, tak percaya Jaehyun mengkhianatinya begitu saja hanya perkara susah tidur.

  
Sementara Johnny sudah memasang muka menuntut penjelasan, “Kukira selama ini kita sungguhan teman. Tapi ternyata kau tipe _teman_ yang senang membicarakan _teman_ dari belakang.”

  
Johnny menghela napas mendramatisir pura-pura kecewa dan lelah—di satu sisi memang lelah karena aktivitas tur ini—demi melihat reaksi Yuta. Lalu berbalik badan menghadap dinding bus, seakan bersiap tidur.

  
“Eh, bukan begitu. Johnny, dengar dulu. Aku—” ia lantas menggigit bibir ragu. Sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menghembuskan napas, “Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan jujur.”

  
Johnny perlahan berbalik badan lagi memandang Yuta, dengan raut masih terluka. Yuta jadi merasa tak enak mengingat mereka, kurang lebih, dalam samar-samar ingatan, memang pernah berjanji untuk saling transparan mengenai satu sama lain.

 

Sebab Johnny adalah konselor pribadinya di kala ia sedang di titik terendah kehidupan.

  
“Sebenarnya, aku bilang …,” Yuta berkutat dengan jari-jari tangannya, canggung dan gugup, “Tapi kau janji jangan tertawa, oke?”

  
Johnny mengangkat sebelah alis. Namun Yuta bersikukuh, “Janji dulu.”

  
“Oke,” balas Johnny malas-malasan, namun tetap memfokuskan pandangan pada Yuta, membuat Yuta semakin gugup saja. “Apa itu? _Opinimu_ ,” desak Johnny lagi.

  
Wajah Yuta terasa kian memanas, “Anu …,” ia terbata, “kautahu, kan, foto-foto kita dengan outfit musim panas di pantai Miami? Baju putih plus celana pendek.”

  
“Uh-huh,” jawab Johnny singkat, masih tak bisa mengaitkan apa hubungannya.

  
“Di situ kau …,” Yuta menelan ludah, “mungkin, _mungkin_ ..., menurutku terlihat sedikit keren dan, seksi dengan lengan baju digulung dan celana di atas lutut.”

  
Johnny mendengus keras tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru didengar. Kontan saja ia terbahak keras tanpa ampun.

  
Sekejap kemudian suara tawa renyah lain pun mengiringi milik Johnny, yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari mulut Jaehyun. “Begundal ini …,” gumam Yuta menggeretak gigi sambil menatap ke arah atas seakan sinar mata bengisnya bisa menembus tirai dan mengoyak Jaehyun.

  
“Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!” gantian ia memelototi Johnny yang memegangi perut seraya terkekeh tak henti memandangi Yuta—yang seketika rasanya ingin terjun dari bus saja. “Inilah alasan kenapa aku tak mau mengatakan padamu. Kau sudah janji untuk tak tertawa lagipula, ugh,” sekarang giliran Yuta yang bergegas menarik selimut hingga kepala berharap meredam gelak nyaring Johnny; malu.

  
“Oke, oke, _sorry_ ,” Johnny mengusap air di sudut mata hasil tawanya tadi, “Paling tidak kita impas; kau membicarakanku di belakang, sedangkan aku tak tahan kalau tidak tertawa.”

  
Tak ada jawaban. Yuta tetap bergeming di bawah selimut.

  
“Yuta? Yuta,” panggil Johnny terheran. Ia biasa bercanda adu argumen begini dengan Yuta dan tak satu pun dari mereka pernah sakit hati.

  
Jaehyun pun menyibak tirai kembali dan menjulurkan kepala ke bilik di bawahnya, “Bang, Yut?” suaranya terdengar tak enak. Ia melihat Johnny bangkit dari kasur dan menghampiri Yuta.

  
“Hey, _sorry_ ,” ucap Johnny untuk kedua kali sembari meletakkan tangan di punggung Yuta. Namun yang satu lagi kerap hening. Membuat ia mau tak mau menyingkap selimut Yuta dalam satu tarikan napas.

  
Ketika pemandangan di depannya membuat ia terkesiap. “Hah.”

  
Yuta mendengkur halus dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ragu, Johnny menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangan di depan mata Yuta—memastikan jika dia bisa melihat. Johnny bisa jadi berpikir ia hanya pura-pura, namun napas Yuta yang teratur sungguh terlihat meyakinkan. Temannya itu tidak pandai berpura-pura lagipula, ia mungkin sudah tertawa detik ini juga jika itu hanya akting.

  
“Bisa secepat itu terlelap? Dia terkena bius atau apa,” mata Jaehyun melebar terkesima.

  
Johnny, meski dengan dahi berkerut, berusaha memikirkan alternatif positif, “ _Well_ , pasti dia benar-benar lelah,” ia mengembalikan posisi selimut Yuta hanya sampai lehernya, “Dia biasa tidur cepat, kan.”

  
Yang paling kecil mengangkat bahu lebih kepada diri sendiri. Dengan mulut mengerucut penuh tanda tanya, ia kembali menarik diri ke dalam kubik kecil tempat tidurnya.

  
Sementara Johnny mematikan lampu tidur Yuta dengan menekan saklar di dekat sudut siku ‘kamar’ berukuran 0,8x2m itu. Alih-alih mati, cahaya yang tadi berwarna putih keemasan kini berubah jadi merah temaram, dan berkedip konstan dengan teramat lambat. Entah berapa kali sudah Johnny mengerutkan kening hari itu.

  
Tapi rasa kantuk yang perlahan menyergap membuat ia tak berpikir panjang akan hal tersebut. Ia kembali memanjat ke dalam biliknya sendiri, menarik tirai berikut selimut, lalu mematikan lampu dengan mata yang sudah setengah terkatup.

  
Tak menunggu lama sampai suara dengkuran Johnny terdengar sepanjang lorong bus.

* * *

  
\--190510—

  
“ _What would you do if you woke up tomorrow and all of this were just a dream_?” MC berbadan gempal itu membacakan pertanyaan seorang penggemar. Ini kali pertama mereka mendengar pertanyaan ‘dalam’ semacam ini alih-alih sekadar tinggi badan atau pasta gigi/air terlebih dahulu. Tak dipungkiri lumayan membuat mereka ber- _oh~_ serempak.

  
Sementara yang lain masih berpikir, Johnny tampaknya memutar otak lebih cepat—hal yang semakin hari sudah biasa ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan grup atau mengisi keheningan, “ _Go back to sleep_?”

“Ahahah …,” leader mereka tertawa dengan mik tersodor depan mulutnya dipegangi Mark, lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Johnny yang duduk di ujung belakang sebagai tanda apresiasi atas jawaban cerdik sejawatnya.

  
“ _Gotta go back to that dream_!” Mark mengamini dengan antusiasme.

  
Taeyong secara lambat-lambat juga ikut menjawab, “ _Firstly, dang_?”

  
“ _Dang_!” Johnny mengulangi dengan senyum tipis. Setelah sekian lama ia memberitahu ungkapan Inggris tersebut pada Taeyong, baru kali itulah diucapkan di depan kamera. Sejenak ada rasa puas tersendiri hinggap di dalam dada.

  
Sementara MC berpindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya, Johnny tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menyelusupi sepatu secara berangsur-angsur yang semakin lama semakin jelas terasa teksturnya; seperti pasir ….

* * *

  
-0-

  
“Oh, _dang_!” Johnny menyentak diri kembali ke posisi tegak setelah cukup lama memeluk lutut. Entah mengapa semua memori-memori barusan berkelebat cepat di pikiran tepat _di saat seperti ini_. Memang ia tak percaya takhayul atau hal-hal sejenis tapi _mungkin_ ini pertanda.

  
Pertanda kalau ia sedang bermimpi.

  
Ya, benar, pikir Johnny sedikit lega. Ia langsung menampar pipi sendiri, “Aw!” rintihnya pedih.

  
_Mungkin_ ini rasa sakit yang ada dalam mimpi, tidak nyata, ia bersikukuh dalam hati. Tahap selanjutnya ia memposisikan diri dalam lingkaran besar jelek tak sempurna yang tadi jadi tempat ia tidur.

  
Kalau ia berusaha sedikit lebih keras harusnya ia bisa tidur dan kembali ke dunia nyata; kembali bertemu yang lain. _Harusnya_.

  
Ia membaca-baca doa dalam hati berharap Tuhan mendengarnya dan ini semua memang tak lebih dari sekadar mimpi di alam bawah sadar.

  
Meski tak nyaman berbaring di pasir, dan melalui beberapa kali balik-balik badan hingga baju putih pun berubah keabuan di beberapa sisi, Johnny akhirnya tertidur pulas juga dengan posisi meringkuk. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi syahdu pastilah salah satu faktor pembantu.

  
Seperti sihir, pasir di bawah kaki telanjang Johnny bergerak secara lembut menyelimuti laki-laki itu; mulai dari sela-sela jari kaki, memanjat ke tungkai kakinya nan panjang, berangsur menuju pertengahan badan, sampai dengan sempurna menjalar menutupi seluruh badan hingga kepala.

  
Diiringi bunyi ‘ _poof_!’, ia lenyap dalam sekejap dari daratan asing itu.

  
Daratan berjuta kemungkinan, yang bernama, Pulau Sentana.[]

* * *

 


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagi yang cerah.  
> Kecuali tidak, bagi sebagian mereka yang mengalami mimpi buruk panjang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mohon maap, sekadar mengingatkan, latarnya di bus ya ges. Nggak kayak episode 1, di episode ini ada dodong (doy x haech), johnyong (john x tyong), dan yujae (yut x jae). Lama bangat apdetnya sorry, gatau dah ada yang baca ato ngga yg penting nulis.

(Swipe ke samping untuk gambar -->)

 

\--190506--

 

Pukul enam pagi hari ini. Huru-hara di dalam bus Neo City terasa familiar. Taeyong dan Doyoung cekcok perkara kaus lengan panjang biru bergaris Doyoung yang hilang.

 

“Kau, kan, yang terakhir kali pegang kaus itu!” omel yang lebih muda. Sudut mata yang pada dasarnya sudah cukup tajam jadi semakin lancip.

 

“Memang aku! Tapi aku cuma menyatukan kaus itu dengan pakaian kotor lain supaya staf bisa membawanya ke laundri!” sangkal yang satu lagi, “Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tertinggal di tempat laundri, tak ada yang tahu.”

 

Di titik ini, baik mereka sedang di Korea Selatan, Amerika, atau di belahan bumi mana pun, sungguh tak akan mengubah suatu apa dalam diri mereka. Kebiasaan bertengkar di pagi hari sudah layaknya makanan sehari-hari.

 

Doyoung berjongkok dengan alis bertaut serta mulut mengerucut demi mengorek-ngorek kembali koper khusus pakaian kotor di ruang tata rias itu.

 

“Percuma,” ujar Taeyong datar dengan satu tangan di pinggang sambil bersandar di bingkai pintu—yang memisahkan ruang rias dengan ruang tempat kubikel-kubikel kecil mereka bersemayam di mana kau bisa dengar suara dengkur Johnny. “Sudah seminggu lebih sejak kaus tersebut di situ dan kau baru mencarinya sekarang.”

 

Fakta itu membuat Doyoung terduduk di lantai dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat—ia sedih sungguhan—dan merengek bak anak kecil, “Ah, tapi itu kaus kesayanganku!” Taeyong sekadar mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak pergi; berencana mencari makanan di kulkas.

 

Di tengah kegalauan, mata Doyoung lalu menangkap sosok Haechan di sudut ruangan yang dengan tekun membuka satu per satu surat penggemar, “Hey, Lee Donghyuck,” mereka sudah jarang sekali memanggilnya Donghyuck kecuali dalam keadaan serius.

 

Haechan yang terlalu terbenam dalam kegiatannya di sofa tampak hanya seperti mendengar angin lalu saja. Ia mendekap lutut ke dada. Mulut bergerak-gerak tanpa suara membaca secarik kertas dengan banyak pola hati di atasnya. Alfabet latin di kertas tersebut membuat siapapun bisa menebak kalau itu dalam bahasa Inggris.

 

“Lee Donghyuck!” ulang Doyoung dengan suara lebih keras.

 

“Ampun seribu ampun! Bang, tidak bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak pagi-pagi?” wajah yang kecil jelas-jelas terganggu. Namun seketika ia melunak, “Ada apa? Kausmu lagi?”

 

Doyoung mengangguk-angguk lambat dengan raut murung, persis anak kecil, “Kaus blaster biru yang aku pakai di Vlive denganmu itu.”

 

Haechan perlahan meletakkan surat di sofa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

 

“Apa?” Doyoung menanti respon Haechan, sebelah alis terangkat.

 

Yang ditatap pun menghela napas, “Pertama, sebenarnya itu bukan cuma Vlive kita berdua, yang lain juga ada di sana. Kedua, lupakanlah kaus jelek itu. Kau bisa membelinya lagi nanti,” air mukanya lelah, “Atau kau mau aku yang membelinya?”

 

“Tidak bisa begitu. Kaus itu sudah bersamaku di susah-senang masa _trainee_ ,” si laki-laki berambut gelap bersikeras.

 

Yang satu lagi hanya menatap dengan pandangan datar. Paham betul tak ada gunanya melawan yang lebih tua empat tahun itu. Dengan tenang ia menjawab, “Lalu, kau mau aku melakukan apa?”

 

Menyadari bahwa memang tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan maupun jalan keluar dari masalah ini, Doyoung melenguh dan menggaruk-garuk kepala sembari menendang-nendangkan kaki frustasi, sampai ia letih sendiri dan berbaring di lantai, “Kenapa bisa tertinggal di tempat laundri?” gumamnya lemah.

 

Haechan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan itu. Seandainya para penggemar mereka bisa melihat perilaku Doyoung yang seperti ini, pikir si rambut abu-abu. Ia lantas kembali ke kesibukan awal; belajar bahasa Inggris melalui surat-surat penggemar. Doyoung tak lama memutuskan berpindah posisi tidur jadi di atas sofa dekat Haechan, sebab lantai bus tak sehigienis yang ia kira.

 

Sementara di sisi lain bus, Taeyong sibuk merogoh-rogoh kulkas setinggi perutnya. Lalu menarik sebuah toples plastik kecil. Hm, selai kacang. Diinspeksi dari warna, agaknya sudah tak terlalu baik untuk dikonsumsi. Ia mengecek tanggal kadaluarsa yang tertera di bawah toples: EXP 190428.

 

“Huh,” ia terbingung, “Bagaimana mungkin aku tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?” Taeyong selalu membersihkan kulkas selagi mencari makanan untuk dikunyah setiap hari. Mendapati benda tersebut sungguh bukan salah satu ekspektasi. Bukan di pagi itu tentunya. Meski masih dengan mulut dan kening yang berkerut mencoba mengingat-ingat, ia berproses menuju ke tempat sampah kering tak jauh dari kulkas.

 

Taeyong sudah memijak tuas tempat sampah dan hampir menjatuhkan selai basi tersebut ke dalamnya. Ketika sebuah tangan dengan tenaga yang terlewat kuat tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

 

Ditolehlah si empunya tangan, “Astaga, kau membuatku kaget saja.”

 

Johnny, dengan rambut kusut dan wajah … tak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tong sampah dengan satu tangan yang bebas. Sementara tangan lain kukuh menggenggam Taeyong yang saat itu tetap bergeming menekan tuas dengan satu kaki; mengamati gerak Johnny.

 

“Trims,” ucap Johnny dengan suara super berat bangun tidur seraya melepas tangan member yang lebih pendek. Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi menyedihkan toples selai jatuh, diiringi bunyi ‘plop’ tempat sampah tertutup.

 

Pulih dari syok, Taeyong menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangan yang memerah dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Johnny, “Ampun. Johnny. Kau harus lihat dirimu di cermin,” hati-hati ia memilah kata di kepala, “kau terlihat … tak terlalu sehat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

 

Johnny yang sedang berkutat dengan kartu temuan di tong sampah kering barusan, mendongak, “Apa aku terlihat separah itu?” tanyanya polos dengan mata sayu.

 

Taeyong hanya meringis mendengar itu. Jawaban samar temannya membuat Johnny segera bangkit mengecek diri ke ruang rias—yang berada di ujung paling belakang bus, di mana Doyoung dan Haechan bermalas-malasan.

 

“ _God, I look like shit,_ ” gumam yang jangkung sesampai di hadapan cermin seraya menyentuh-nyentuh wajah. Kantung matanya tampak seakan memiliki kantung mata lagi. Demi apapun ia juga mendapati segaris dua garis kerutan di ujung mata, dan ia masih 24 tahun! Tak ayal ia terlihat seperti orang stres.

 

Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah stres. Hanya saja, seorang Johnny sudah terlatih untuk tak benar-benar menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. Walau nyatanya, fisik tidak cukup pandai berbohong.

 

“Bang John,” panggil seseorang. Johnny lantas memalingkan wajah dari cermin demi menoleh ke sumber suara. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” nada khawatir tersirat dari pemilik suara.

 

Yang ditanya pun langsung mengulaskan senyum sehangat mungkin pada yang paling kecil, “Aku baik-baik saja, Haechan.”

 

Haechan tampak tak bisa menelan bulat-bulat omong kosong tersebut. Tapi juga cukup menghormati untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia pun sekadar mengangguk-angguk kecil, kendatipun sinar mata masih terbaca jelas kekhawatirannya.

 

Pandangan si rambut silver beralih jatuh pada benda di tangan Johnny, “Abang dapat dari mana kartu pos itu?” dengan intonasi yang agak terlalu serius, Haechan mengedikkan dagu pada benda yang dipegang Johnny, ia yang semula menaikkan kaki di atas sofa pula langsung menurunkan kaki ke lantai. Gerakan tiba-tiba Haechan otomatis menarik perhatian Doyoung, yang tadi fokus berselancar internet, jadi ikut melirik Johnny lewat atas ponselnya.

 

Johnny mengangkat selembar kartu tersebut sejajar bahu, “Oh, ini? Tempat sampah. Kenapa?”

 

Sebelum yang satu lagi sempat merespon, muncul di tengah-tengah mereka Taeyong dalam derap sepatu bootnya menghampiri Johnny, “Hey. Ini, makanlah,” ia menyodorkan sepiring sandwich pada Johnny, “Besok konser di Chicago. Kau tak mungkin berpenampilan begini di kampung halamanmu,” Taeyong menepuk-nepuk pundak Johnny.

 

Johnny terkesiap menerima sandwich tersebut, “Trims,” senyumnya walau kedua mata masih melebar; terkesan sekaligus terheran.

 

Sedangkan Taeyong sudah mulai berakting menjadi manajer—seperti yang sudah-sudah di konser—dengan membersih-bersihkan dan membetulkan kaus putih Johnny yang miring, “Aih, temanku satu ini—Ouh,” serunya saat Johnny tiba-tiba berpose bak model dengan tatapan sok sensual tanpa diminta. Taeyong beralih memijat-mijat serta menepuk-nepuk sisi bahu sejawatnya seolah Johnny hendak bertanding tinju, ketika yang tinggi itu sudah berganti-ganti pose a la binaraga dengan ekspresi serius yang dibuat-buat, “Ohoho, Chicago Prince,” kikik Taeyong, membuat Johnny ikut tergelak dengan bahu terangkat khasnya untuk kali pertama di pagi itu.

 

Sandwich di atas piring hampir meluncur sia-sia ke lantai, lantaran mereka terlalu sibuk berguyon—untunglah Taeyong punya reflek bagus menahan satu-satunya sandwich yang tersisa sebelum makanan tersebut sempat jatuh. Kaget sepersekian detik sembari menatap satu sama lain, mereka malah semakin terbahak tak kira-kira detik berikutnya.

 

Dua kepala yang lain menggeleng-geleng seirama; tak habis pikir dengan perilaku abang-abang tertua mereka yang tak ubah anak-anak. “Yah, kami tunggu tanggal pernikahannya, ya,” sindir Doyoung malas, Haechan langsung menyemburkan tawa tertahan. Oh, tentu saja tak digubris oleh geng 95 yang sibuk di alam mereka sendiri.

 

“Lalu, ngomong-ngomong, kau? Kukira kau berniat sarapan tadi?” tanya Johnny setelah tersadar.

 

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, “Rotinya habis. Tapi tak apa, sebentar lagi juga kita sampai di penginapan Airbnb kita. Aku membuat sarapan di sana saja,” ucapnya tulus.

 

Johnny mengeluarkan ekspresi terharu yang kelewat mendramatisir lalu mengusapkan kerah baju di mata seolah-olah mengusap air mata. Sontak Taeyong memukul lengan Johnny sambil mengerutkan hidung melihat sandiwaranya itu, “Hih,” desisnya dibarengi tawa kecil.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih. Sungguh,” ucap Johnny serius akhirnya, lalu melanjutkan, “Kautahu aku sangat suka sandwich-mu, kan?”

 

Meskipun sedikit tersipu Taeyong tak terlalu menampakkan hal itu, “Omong kosong. Sandwich-ku sama saja seperti yang lain,” ucapnya tetap dengan senyum tersemat.

 

“A-ah. Tidak,” Johnny menggeleng dengan jari telunjuk digoyangkan seolah berusaha mendiamkan Taeyong, “Sandwich buatanmu berisi cinta, kasih sayang—” Tepat saat itu Doyoung dan Haechan sudah berada di puncak kesabaran dan berpindah ke ruangan lain serentak tanpa diskusi.

 

“Ck. Banyak omong,” balas Taeyong sengit demi mendiamkan Johnny, “Makan saja sandwich-mu sebelum aku berubah pikiran!”

 

Johnny segera mengatupkan mulut dan hanya membuka lagi untuk berucap, “Mengerti, Ketua,” ia menelan lambat satu gigitan roti tersebut dalam posisi masih berdiri dan mata memonitor gerakan Taeyong.

 

Ketika yang rambut hitam dengan garis-garis halus kehijauan itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan.

 

Kontan Johnny reflek melindungi kepala sendiri dengan sebelah lengan. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya malah Taeyong yang mengelus puncak kepala Johnny dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

 

Johnny yang sama sekali tak siap akan hal itu menggumamkan bunyi kaing menyedihkan layaknya anak anjing ditendang. Membuat Taeyong ber-‘uhuhu’ lucu seakan berbicara dengan anak kecil—sebelah tangan tetap konten membelai kepala yang satunya.

 

Lamat-lamat mereka mendengar suara erangan dari lorong tempat bilik-bilik mereka berada—di mana segelintir member masih terlelap. Detik selanjutnya muncul bunyi berdebam keras di lantai dan umpatan seseorang, “Ah, sial. Pinggangku.” Diikuti suara tubrukan dan rintihan lain, “Aw!” seperti seseorang baru saja mengantukkan kepala ke langit-langit bilik.

 

“Astaga, Bang Yut, kakimu—” sebelum yang satu menyelesaikan kalimat, debaman kedua terdengar lagi tak sebegitu jelas dari yang pertama, justru erangan merekalah yang semakin keras.

 

“Jaehyun, sedang apa kau berbaring di lantai?!” pekik Yuta sembari meringis kesakitan dengan bagian depan badan yang sudah menimpa Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun yang tubuhnya terasa seperti remuk redam hanya bisa mengeluh, “Bang, tidak bisakah kau menyingkir dulu?”

 

Alih-alih Yuta bangkit, justru terdengar suara tarikan napas kaget, “Apa-apaan kalian?” seru Doyoung dengan tangan menutup mulut mendapati pemandangan itu. Ia berdiri di bingkai pintu—yang memisahkan ruang tv dan ‘kamar’ mereka—bersama Haechan yang mengintip-intip penasaran di sebelahnya.

 

Selang berapa saat, Johnny dan Taeyong ikut muncul di bingkai pintu satu lagi berseberangan dengan Doyoung dan Haechan.

 

“Huh. Kenapa aku tidak heran lagi kalau itu kalian berdua?” ujar Johnny menghela napas.

 

“Hey!” protes Yuta, “Apa maksudnya itu?” dia menggapai-gapai Johnny seakan mau meninju dengan posisi yang kentara sekali tak nyaman sementara Jaehyun di bawahnya. Terang saja hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Johnny dan Taeyong.

 

“Bang, coba kau bangkit dulu. Rasanya aku mau mati,” Jaehyun mengulang sekali lagi dengan segenap kesabaran tersisa meski pilihan katanya agak berlebihan—tapi dia benar-benar bermaksud begitu.

 

Koridor di ruang kamar itu sungguh sempit dan notabenenya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Maka dengan susah payah Yuta bangkit menekan dada Jaehyun yang mengakibatkan Jaehyun menggerung dengan napas tercekik, “A-ahh ….” Syukurlah Taeyong menawarkan uluran tangan yang kemudian diraih Yuta. Yuta lantas melangkahi kepala Jaehyun dan berkumpul di sisi Taeyong dan Johnny.

 

Sedangkan Jaehyun dengan sekelumit tenaga yang masih ada berusaha berdiri sendiri, ketika akhirnya Doyoung acuh tak acuh mengulurkan tangan jua, “Trims, Bang,” ucap Jaehyun pelan.

 

“Jelaskan,” pinta Taeyong singkat dan padat, lagi-lagi bersandar di bingkai pintu dengan kedua lengan dilipat. Johnny mengunyah-ngunyah sandwich yang sedikit lagi habis sambil menanti jawaban mereka.

 

“Aku tak tahu,” cicit Yuta, “Yang kutahu ketika bangun cuma Jaehyun yang sudah berbaring di lantai. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari menginjaknya, eh, yang ada malah membuatku terjatuh.”

 

“Kau sudah menginjakku, ngomong-ngomong,” suara Jaehyun kalem seraya mengusap bawah hidung, “Aku terjatuh dari atas,” tunjuk kelahiran 97 ke arah kubikel tempat tidurnya di atas milik Yuta, diikuti suara tarikan napas kaget semua orang, “Lalu entah bagaimana Bang Yuta bangun di saat yang sama. Kepalanya terantuk langit-langit keras sekali sampai tak bisa lagi ia melihatku di bawah.”

 

“Oh. Benar,” yang rambut merah langsung menggosok-gosok kening teringat rasa nyeri tadi, “Maaf,” cengirnya kemudian, setelah menyadari sebagian besar memang kesalahannya.

 

Jaehyun hanya mengibaskan tangan sebagai pengganti kata ‘lupakanlah’ menanggapi Yuta.

 

“Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari atas, Bang?” nada Haechan terdengar setengah prihatin setengah penasaran.

 

“Eh, itu …,” Jaehyun bimbang harus memulai dari mana, “Intinya tadi malam aku mimpi aneh sekali. Tahu, kan, kalau mimpi jatuh terkadang membuatmu jatuh juga dari tempat tidur? Kira-kira begitu.”

 

“Oh!” Johnny tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari, “Benar. Tadi malam aku juga mimpi janggal sekali—”

 

“Sebentar dulu,” sela Yuta mengangkat tangan sambil menatap benda di tangan Johnny, “Itu surat penggemar yang kuceritakan tadi malam!”

 

Semua pasang mata langsung mengarah ke arah telunjuk Yuta.

 

“Surat apa?” Taeyong mengangkat tangan Johnny yang memegang benda tersebut, “Hm. Lebih terlihat seperti kartu pos,” komennya menelisik wujud lembar itu, “Woah, lihat. Keren sekali,” terkagum, ia menelusuri jari di atas permukaan belakang kartu yang terbuat dari hologram bergambar ruang angkasa yang didominasi warna biru metalik. Johnny pun jadi ikut memperhatikan.

 

Doyoung yang ingin tahu segera menerobos Jaehyun di hadapan tak sengaja, membuat yang lebih muda ber-‘aw’ sebab tubuhnya masih terasa pegal-pegal, sekejap yang rambut hitam meringis menggumamkan maaf.

 

Yuta sudah bergabung dengan kelahiran 95 mengerubungi kartu itu, saat Doyoung inisiatif mendorong mereka semua pelan agar bergerak ke ruang rias, mengingat koridor sangat sempit untuk berdesak-desakan.

 

“Kau tidak ikut ke sana juga, Bang?” tanya Haechan pada Jaehyun yang masih tegak di tempat mengecek-ngecek tubuh kalau-kalau ada yang memar.

 

“Kau sendiri?” balas rambut pink tanpa menoleh.

 

“Ya, ini,” Haechan memegang tangan abangannya, “Aku sedang mengajakmu ke sana,” tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaehyun ia menyeret yang lebih tua untuk ikut dengannya.  
  


“Hey, hey, hey, aku mau pipis dulu,” keluh Jaehyun yang sebenarnya sudah pasrah juga ditarik begitu. Ia memang terbiasa buang air kecil pertama kali bangun tidur.

 

Tapi mungkin tidak kali ini.

 

Yah, kelihatannya, hari ini memang akan jadi hari yang panjang, pikir Jaehyun menghela napas.

 

 

-0-

 

 _Bruk_!

 

“Aw!” Yuta mengusap-usap dahi dengan muka menahan perih. Ia memukul langit-langit bilik melimpahkan kekesalan karena telah menghancurkan _mood_ tepat saat ia bangun tidur. Perlahan ia merayap keluar kotak persegi itu demi tidak terantuk lagi.

 

Diseretnya kaki menuju ruang tv di mana terdapat banyak air minum walau mata masih setengah terkatup. Sejenak ia menggapai salah satu di atas meja kaca dan membuka tutup botol hampir menenggak air tersebut, sudut matanya menangkap gerakan aneh dari luar kaca depan bus.

 

Yuta menoleh. Di situlah segenap kesadaran langsung terkumpul bahwa bus mereka dalam keadaan berhenti dan tak ada sopir di balik kemudi, suasana bus pun terlalu lengang secara mengerikannya.

 

Namun yang lebih mengerikan, adalah pemandangan di luar bus yang jadi pusat perhatian tadi.

 

Yuta buru-buru meletakkan botol minum kembali sampai-sampai airnya muncrat lalu berlari satu setengah meter ke arah pintu bus untuk menguncinya. Kemudian berjingkrakkan lompat menuju kemudi untuk mengunci pintu sopir pula, tak lupa pintu penumpang di sebelah jok sopir.

 

Ia kembali melompat ke ruang tv sambil tetap memantau keadaan di depan kaca bus. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan mundur, hanya untuk berbalik lari menuju koridor ruang tidur, “Johnny! Johnny!”

 

Yuta membuka tirai tempat Johnny tidur. Kosong yang ia dapati. _Ya Tuhan_ , ia panik dalam hati. Lalu beralih memanjat kasur Johnny untuk membuka tirai bilik di atasnya, “Taeyong!” Namun keadaan tak ubahnya kubikel Johnny.

 

Yuta hampir menangis tapi tetap membuka satu per satu tirai ketika sampai pada Jaehyun, “Jaehyun!” dengan susah payah ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh bidang Jaehyun agar bangun, dipukul-pukul kecil pipi yang satu sampai ia mengerang panjang sebab terganggu. Tapi yang rambut merah sudah kalap dan tak memikirkan hal itu.

 

“Ada apa?” tanya Jaehyun sambil memicing-micing berusaha mengadaptasikan mata dengan cahaya di sekitar.

 

“Kau bisa menyetir, kan? Kita harus pergi dari sini,” balas Yuta tergesa-gesa tanpa benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun.

 

“Huh?” Jaehyun setengah bangkit bertumpukan sebelah lengan, jelas-jelas masih mengantuk dengan dahi berkerut, “Kenapa?”

 

“Kemari, kemari,” Yuta mencengkeram lengan kaus panjang Jaehyun dengan sangat bertenaga hingga bahu yang lebih muda terekspos. Sebelum abangannya itu sempat mengoyak pakaiannya, pikir Jaehyun, ia pun bangkit sepenuhnya untuk turun dari bilik.

 

Yuta menunjuk ke arah kaca bus depan sesampai Jaehyun mendarat di lantai. Alih-alih kaca bus yang jadi isu utama, pemandangan berapa belas meter dari depan kacalah yang membuat perut Jaehyun seketika melilit.

 

“ _What. The. Fuck. Is that_?” adalah respon pertama Jaehyun.

 

“Simpan makianmu dan cepat kemudikan bus ini,” geram Yuta pada Jaehyun yang entah mengapa tak pernah bisa memaki dalam bahasa Korea.

 

Segera setelah Yuta berkata begitu, tiba-tiba segerombolan makhluk-makhluk yang jadi permasalahan mereka berhenti menari di tengah jalan dan menatap ke arah mereka serempak. Mereka berdua bisa saja mengira gerombolan itu hanyalah anak-anak muda penggemar kpop yang sedang _flash mob_ di jalan.

 

Kalau saja mereka tak menangkap fakta bahwa tak satu pun dari kerumunan tersebut memiliki wajah. Hanya sekadar kulit yang menempel di bagian depan kepala; minus mata, hidung, mulut.[]

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo ma komennya geng biar ku semangat ngelanjutin nulisnya huhu.  
> \- twitter: [blanco0719](https://www.twitter.com/blanco0719), curiouscat: [blanco0719](https://curiouscat.me/blanco0719)


End file.
